


Demasiado amor para no sentirlo

by Fille_au_loup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feeling Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Sappy Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Azirafel cree que Crowley no puede sentir su amor porque es un demonio. Crowley se apresura a sacarle de su error.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Demasiado amor para no sentirlo

El plan era ver una peli. No obstante, resulta ser tan aburrida que, transcurridos unos minutos, Crowley decide dedicarse a un pasatiempo mucho más interesante: besuquear a Azirafel. El ángel no protesta por la distracción y pronto se encuentran inmersos en una sesión de besos y caricias que hacen que la tarde merezca la pena. En los últimos meses, Crowley ha descubierto que esa es su actividad favorita, por encima de otras que antes ocupaban los primeros puestos, como conducir deprisa o incordiar a la gente.

Esta vez, sin embargo, el ángel se separa de él en mitad de un beso que Crowley no deseaba que acabara nunca. El demonio abre los ojos mosqueado por la repentina interrupción y pregunta:

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sigues sin poder sentir amor?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—Necesito saberlo.

—Ya sabes lo que soy. No me ha salido ninguna aureola ni se me han puesto las alas blancas, ¿no? —La expresión atormentada del ángel hace que se arrepienta al instante de su brusquedad, así que añade en un tono más suave—: ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—Es que yo sí que siento tu amor y es… ¡sublime! ¡Estar tan cerca de alguien que te quiere tanto es maravilloso! No hay ninguna sensación que se le parezca, y es terrible que tú te la estés perdiendo por ser… bueno, un demonio.

Crowley sonríe.

—¿Así que se trata de eso?

Azirafel asiente afligido.

—Pues no deberías preocuparte, angelito mío. Es cierto que no siento el amor igual que tú, pero tengo otras maneras de percibirlo y, créeme, no envidio para nada ese don celestial.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que percibo claramente tu amor cuando me miras. Tus ojos contienen todo el amor del universo, Azirafel, y perderme en ellos me hace inmensamente feliz.

—Eso es muy romántico, cariño, pero no es lo mismo que…

—Y cuando me sonríes. Da igual que sea porque te alegras de verme o porque estás pensando: «No sé cómo he podido enamorarme de este idiota». —Azirafel eleva un poco las comisuras de los labios y el demonio lo contempla maravillado—. Destruiría mundos por esa sonrisa, ¿sabes? Aunque hasta ahora lo único que he hecho ha sido salvar uno.

—Has hecho mucho más que…

—También percibo tu amor cuando me besas —insiste Crowley—. Y te lo digo de todo corazón, ángel, ni siquiera con poderes como los tuyos se podría detectar con más claridad. Haces que todo lo que hay alrededor desaparezca y solo quedes tú y el amor que brota de tus labios y penetra en todo mi ser y me hace sentir la criatura más afortunada de todo el cosmos.

Su voz ha acabado reducida a un murmullo, perdida en el recuerdo de tan glorioso regalo.

—¿De verdad te producen ese efecto mis besos? —pregunta Azirafel perplejo.

—No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

—Pues tendré que besarte más a menudo. Porque yo estoy sintiendo tu amor todo el tiempo y si tú solo lo notas cuando te beso, o cuando te sonrío, o cuando te miro…

—Oh, pero no he terminado, ángel. También lo percibo cuando me abrazas. Sé que nada puede hacerme daño si estoy entre tus brazos.

—No —dice Azirafel con firmeza—. Nunca lo permitiría.

Lo mira con tanta intensidad que Crowley decide darse prisa porque tiene mucho que decir e intuye que dentro de poco será incapaz de hablar.

—O cuando me das la mano, cuando juegas con mi pelo, cuando me lees en voz alta, cuando simplemente estoy sentado a tu lado, contemplándote, y entonces giras la cabeza y lo veo en tus ojos y en tu sonrisa y en la dicha que irradia de todos tus poros…

No puede continuar porque se le forma un nudo en la garganta cuando Azirafel le acaricia la mejilla. ¿Acaso no es consciente de que su amor es demasiado obvio para pasar desapercibido?

—Me temo que he subestimado terriblemente tu capacidad de percepción —comenta el ángel—. Deja que te lo compense.

Crowley asiente en silencio y los labios de su amado se unen a los suyos con ternura, mientras una mano se hunde en sus cabellos y la otra le rodea la cintura. Al demonio se le escapan algunas lágrimas rebeldes, pues reconoce el amor no solo en todas esas acciones, sino también en el hecho de que las lleve a cabo precisamente porque le acaba de explicar la importancia que tienen para él. Azirafel le besa en los pómulos mojados, le abraza y sigue repartiendo besos por la frente, la nariz, los párpados, decidido a dejar grabados sus sentimientos en cada fibra del demonio.

—Te quiero, Crowley —dice entre beso y beso—. ¿Lo percibes también en mi voz? Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Crowley, abrumado por las emociones, no consigue contestar, pero confía en que ahora el ángel conozca bien la respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que escribo fluff. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
> No dudéis en dejarme un comentario, que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones. :)


End file.
